El precio de la redención
by HidanMasura
Summary: Dos clanes de igual categoría de la aldea oculta de la hoja,inician nuevas peleas por viejos odios, que manchan manos de ciudadanos con sangre de ciudadanos, de las fatales entrañas de esos dos rivales nace una pareja de amantes con mal destino, acaban enterrando las discordia de sus familias con su muerte.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece_

**Aviso:** _este Fic participa en el reto: Parejas Crack del foro la aldea oculta de la hoja_

**_Advertencia:_**_ es una adaptación de romeo y Julieta _

**Único capitulo **

**El precio de la redención **

Dos clanes de igual categoría de la aldea oculta de la hoja, los Inuzuka y los Akatsuki, inician nuevas peleas por viejos odios, que manchan manos de ciudadanos con sangre de ciudadanos, de las fatales entrañas de esos dos rivales nace una pareja de amantes con mal destino, acaban enterrando las discordia de sus familias con su muerte.

_***Un día en la aldea*** _

Gaku Inuzuka y Kiba Inuziku acompañados como siempre de su fiel compañero Akamaru, paseaban por la calle de la aldea, tranquilamente, se detuvieron en un puesto de fideos, sus tripas sonaban del hambre que tenían, piden tres platos de Rame, comienzan a comer, entre risas y bromas, pero de un momento a otro todo queda en silencia tras la aparición de tres Akatsuki

- Gaku esos son de clan de Akatsuki - dice Kiba golpeado el nombro de su compañero

Los dos Inuzuka se paran dejando sus fideos enfriar, parándose frente a los Akatsuki, los aldeanos al ver la tensión del ambiente cierran todos sus negocios, escondiéndose donde podían.

-Os burláis de nosotros? – dijo el Akatsuki de cabello rojo con cara de niño apuntando con el dedo a Kiba

**- **No, me burlo de vos

**- **No me burlo de usted señor – lo corrige el Akatsuki - A ver si tenéis más educación, pero que se puede esperar de un Inuzuka.

**- **Estas buscando pelea – le increpa Gaku

Los integrantes de ambos clanes se colocan en posición combate, comienzan a realizar sellos, y lanzan sus primero ataques, la población se ve envuelta en la pelea, la aldea sufre destrozos incalculables, se escucha una voz, copo cordial

**- ** Como os rebajáis a pelear con estos trasteros esclavos? Vamos vuélvete Gaku y contempla tu muerte – Dijo Kakuzu

**- **yo solo pongo Paz, guarda tú la calma o que este suelo vele por la sangre derramada – respondió Gaku

**- **Paz?, Paz? Odio esa palabra como odio el infierno, como odio a los Inuzuka – lo dice el Akatsuki, de cabello negro y piel pálida, acercándose a Gaku.

Comienza de nuevo la pelea, justsus contra jutsus, los edificios estallan con cada ataque entre los dos clanes, la gente correo los gritos aumentan.

La Hokage ordena a los miembros de Anbu intervenir en la trifulca, al llegar los detienen y los llegan antes Tsunade.

Una vez en el despacho de la Hokage, ella intenta poner orden, regañando a Gaku y Orochimaru, en medio de la charla de Tsunade llegan los dos líderes de ambos clanes.

- Buenas tardes- saluda Yahiko, el líder de los Akatsuki, colocándose a lado de su sobrino.

Mientras Tsume Inuzuka , entra y saluda con educación a la rubia de grandes pechos, para luego colocarse alado de sus familia

- Tres luchas en menos de una semana, apoyadas por ustedes, Yahiko y Tsume, han agitado la calma de nuestras calles, si volvéis a agitar de nuevo la aldea, vuestras vidas pagaran la ruptura de la paz, no tengo nada más que deciros, largaos.

Las dos familias salen de la oficina de la Hokage, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, al llegar a la puerta toman distintos caminos.

**- **Donde esta Hidan? , Le habéis visto?, hace días que no sabemos de el – pregunto la chica de cabello azul a Sasori

**- **Tranquila Konan he visto a Hidan paseando muy tranquilo por el bosque

**- **Le han visto muchas veces rondando por esos bosques a horas muy tempranas, como si guardara algún secreto – lo dice en tono de ironía el líder del clan

**- **Cállate la boca Yahiko, deja las burlas para otro día, Hidan cada vez está más lejos de la familia, no veo donde está la gracia

Yahiko mira con fijación a los chicos sentados frente a el - Orochimaru,Sasori y Kakuzu, ir a buscar a Hidan – ordeno.

*****_Mientras tanto en la casa de los Inuzuka*****_

**- ** Y bien Tsume que dice ante mi propuesta

**- **Shikamaru, no voy a negar que tu petición, me llena de alegría, nunca imagine mejor marido para mi Hana, esta noche en mi casa se celebrara una fiesta de disfraces quedas cordialmente invitado, así podrás conocer a mi hija.

En cuanto Shikamaru se marchó de la residencia Tsume corrió por toda la casa buscando a su hija entre gritos de alegría.

– HANA! Donde estas… HANA! - la mujer de cabello oscuro baja las escaleras a gran velocidad en busca de su hija, cuando se encuentra con Tayuya - Tayuyá has visto a Hana?

– No mi señora enseguida la busco – responde la mujer que había ayudado a criar a la pequeña Hana, comienza a buscarla por las habitaciones, hasta llegar a las termas, donde la encuentra – Niña tu madre te busca – le informo ella con tono de prisa.

– Está bien Nana – así llamaba cariñosamente Hana a Tayuya, la muchacha salió de termas, colocándose su albornos entre en su habitación para vestirse adecuadamente, una vez estuvo lista se dirigió al cuarto de su Madre, donde ella la esperaba, al entrar ve a su madre y a Nana sentadas en el sofá, esperando por ella – Bien que sucede a que venían esos gritos?

– Hana eres mayor, estas en edad de casarte, a tu edad yo ya te tenía en mis brazos, para ser clara el Heredero del clan Nara te presente - se lo dice sentándose junto a su hija.

- Es considerado el hombre más inteligente de la aldea, tienes suerte pequeña – se lo dijo con gran estudiamos Nana "_no creo que hubiera mejor partido para la pequeña Hana" – _Pensó.

– Esta noche lo veras en nuestra fiesta de disfraces, con vuestra unión, nuestros clanes se unirán y tú no perderás nada hija mía, solo ganaras un gran hombre, resumiendo crees poder amar a Shikamaru Nara?

– Tratare de gustarle, si el tratar lleva al gustar, pero mis ojos no lo verán más allá, de lo que vuestro consentimiento le diga.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por uno de los empleados, que tras golpear la puerta, informa a Tsume que los invitados están comenzando a llegar, la mujer termina de disfrazarse, mientras responde a su empleado.

- Bajare enseguida – ella regresa a ver a Nana - llévate a Hana y arreglara, os veré en el gran salón junto a los invitados – sin decir nada más la madre de Hana sale de la habitación.

– Vamos niña busca noches felices para días felices – fue lo único que dijo Nana a la pequeña Inuzuka, al ver su cara de preocupación, tras escuchar la noticia de su madre, Tayuya termina de disfrazar a Hana de ángel y la muchacha ya con su disfraz sale al balcón y mira con atención los fuegos artificiales que marcan el inicio de la fiesta.

_*****Mientras tanto los jóvenes Akatsuki*****_

**-** Vamos primo deja ese mal genio de lado me invitaron a un fiesta de disfraces, anímate y vamos – comento Kakuzu

**- **Que jodida fiesta es esa? – pregunta con mala gana el albido de ojos violetas

**- **No lo sé pero sería bueno ir a divertirnos un poco no creen

**- **Joder, eres un pesado de mierda Kakuzu, pero vale está bien, pero no pienso ponerme ningún disfraz de maricones, iré como el gran Jashin Sama

**- **Fanático! – Bufa Orochimaru

- Cállate la boca, lengua de serpiente – Le replica su primos Sasori.

Los jóvenes miembros del clan Akatsuki se pusieron en marcha, con sus respectivos disfraces, como era de esperar, Hidan parecía el mismo demonio, mientras que Sasori, parecía un marioneta ,Kakuzu un jodido muerto viviente y como no iba hacer menos Orochimaru iba del doctor frankenstein.

Tras llegar a la fiesta se escucha la música a todo volumen, los cantantes no paraban de cantar, la gente de bailar, de hablar y de comer, tanto ruido comenzaba a molestar al Hidan, el cual salió a tomar un poco de aire, saco su cajetilla de cigarros y se enciende uno de ellos, comienza a tirar el fumo de su vicio, cuando antes sus ojos aparece una muchacha, la cual miraba al cielo, como si buscara alguna respuesta en las estrellas de la noche, de repente llega otra mujer y se la lleva, el albino no es un hombre que se obsesione por algo, pero esa mujer había llamado su atención,talvez su dios Jashin Sama la había puesto en su camino esa noche, fue lo que pensó Hidan, mientras caminaba detrás de la dos mujeres, antes su atenta mirada ve como Nara se acerca a ella y la saca a bailar, él se limita a observar, mientras pega su espalda a la pared, sosteniendo aun el cigarrillo entre mis dedos.

_**** Mientras el albino contemplaba a Hana los jóvenes Inuzuka se fijaban en el ****_

Los jóvenes Inuzuka bajan por las escaleras y Gaku, pone sus Ojos en Hidan quien estaba, mirando fijamente a su prima desde un rincón.

- QUE? …. se atreve ese miserable, a poner un pie en nuestra casa, juro por mi cuna y por el honor de mi estirpe, que no es un crimen matarle de un golpe

Cuando Gaku, intenta ir a por el Joven Akatsuki, su tío intervine, cortándole el paso, impidiéndole así avanzar.

- Sobrino porque te enfureces tanto?

– Tío es ese canalla de Hidan un enemigo Akatsuki

– Cálmate sobrino déjale en paz, ni por toda la riqueza del clan quisiera hacerle un desaire aquí en mi casa, así que ten paciencia y no te fijes en él.

Gaku empuja a tu tío tras oír sus palabras –Tío no lo aguantare! – responde Gaku, con furia en sus palabras

El tío de Gaku, lo golea, tras escuchar la réplica de su sobrino – CLARO QUE LO AGUNTARAS, ME OYE MUCHACHO…! CLARO QUE SI…

– Tío es un vergüenza – vuelve a replicar el joven Inuzuka a su tío.

– PRETENDES ARMAS UN ALBORO ANTE MIS INVITADOS – grita el hombre cansado ya de escuchar a su sobrino – NO QUIERO OIR UNA PALABRA MAS – ordeno, para luego marcharse.

_***** Hidan seguía contemplando a Hana, ella lo regresaba a ver con sutileza regalándole una sonrisa*****_

– Jashin Sama, que prueba es esta?¿?¿, tal vez esto es lo que llaman amor?¿?¿, ojos jurar que NO! , porque nunca había visto una belleza así…

Hidan la seguía viendo mientras ella baila con el moreno hasta que terminaron de bailar y el cual ladrón la toma de la mano robando su atención, llevándosela detrás de las columnas.

– Quien eres maldita ladrona?¿?¿ que por vuestra culpa profano mi santuario, queriendo llevar mis labios a la cruel sentencia de un beso.

– No riñáis a tu sepulcro, pues es de valiente, decir tales cosas, habláis de besos, acaso no sabéis que tocar palpa con palma es el beso de los santos – se lo indicando su mano la cual está sujeta por la mano del albino.

- Acaso los santo no tienen labios ¿?¿?¿ – responde Hidan mientras intenta robar un beso de muchacha, pero ella se reúsa, apartándose de él.

- Sí, pero labios para usar en las oración – le corrige la morena

– Entonces querida santa dejar que los labios hagan como las manos, no conviertas mi fe en desesperación.

– Los santos no se mueven cuando aceden a la suplicas

– Entonces quieta mientras recojo el efecto de mi oración a Jashin Sama - Lo dice aproximando sus labios a los de Hana, pero aquel jugas momento fue interrumpido, por una de las sirvientas, que llamaba a Hana, pero antes que ella se marchara Hidan, la toma con rudeza, posando sus labios nuevamente sobre la boca de Hana, apretando su cuerpo con deseo, dejándola casi sin respiración, ella responde aquel beso, tras unos minutos sus labios de separan; Hana lleva sus manos hacia sus labios acariciándolos con suavidad, mientras mira al albino, el cual comienza a hablar – Así pues quedan mis labios, limpios de cualquier pecado por los tuyos.

– Entonces mis labios tienen ahora el pecado? – pregunta la joven con resquemor

– El pecado de mis labios?¿?¿, si esa es tu preocupación devolverme mi pegado - Exclama Hidan, mientras acaricia el rostro de la morena, robando así otro beso de los labios de Hana.

La criada encuentra a Hana, besándose con el muchacho esta se sorprende y los interrumpe, gritando – Hana tu madre quiere verte!

– Debo irme – fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de dejar solo al albino.

Pero como era de espera Hidan, no se quedó quieto y comenzó a seguir a la criada que se llevaba a Hana, pero se detiene al ver a lo lejos quien era la madre de la mujer que había besado – Maldita sea es una Inuzuka… - fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

Mientras Hidan mira sorprendido la escena, Tayuya se acerca a Hana al verla que esta no le quitaba la vista de encima al albino – Su Nombre es Hidan, es un Akatsuki, miembro del clan enemigo.

La mirada de los dos chicos cambia, tras enterarse del origen del cual procede cada uno.

Hana se da media vuelta y sale corriendo, llega a su habitación se recuenta sobre la cama – esto no puede ser, mi único amar nacido de mi único odio, pronto le he visto y tarde le conozco, extraño nacimiento del amor, que me hace amar a mi enemigo.

Mientras tanto los primos de Hidan se lo llevan de la fiesta, a los lejos se encuentra Gaku el cual conserva su marcha, mientras tira el humo de su cigarrillo - Disfrutar de la intrusión que habéis hecho hoy, esta instrucción que os parece tan agradable, mañana se volverá armaga hiel – fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de volver a entrar a la fiesta de su familia.

_*****Días más tardes*****_

Hidan se encontraba como todas las noches en el bosque, practicando con su guadaña, cuando siente que alguien lo mira

– Quien eres ¿?¿ , sal de una jodida vez… y da la cara

Una muchacha de cabello moreno sale de detrás de un gran árbol, donde había estado escondida mirando a Hidan.

– TU?¿?¿ – Pregunta con asombro el Albino de ojos claros

- Así, que tú nombre es Hidan, un Akatsuki

– Y tú una jodida Inuzuka

– Esto debe ser un burla del destino, mi único amor nacido de mi único odio, que ironía – se produce un silencio entre los dos, hasta que Hana, vuelve hablar - Hidan, Hidan….. porque tenías que ser un Akatsuki, porque no reniegas de tu clan, de tu familia o júrame tu amor y nunca más seré una Inizuka, pues solo tu apellido es enemigo mío, tú sigues siendo tú mismo, aunque no fueras Akatsuki, por que no llamarte de otro modo, Hidan quítate el nombre y a cambio cambio tómame.

Hidan se acerca a ella, colocándose lo más cerca que puede de su rostro – te toma la palabra, Hana

- Pero sigues siendo un Akatsuki – la joven se lo recuerda con sutileza

– Y eso qué más da?¿?¿ es solo mi jodido mi apellido, tú lo has dicho no es quien soy

– Mantén la distancia, si nos ven así corres peligro – se lo dice colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Hidan

– Tus parientes no podrán detenerme, pero no temas el manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos, con tal de que seas mía, más vale que mi vida acabe por tu odio, antes que prorrogar la muerte sin poder sentirte mía, pues ayuden tus labios a mi muerte

Fueron sus palabras antes de sumirse en un pasional he intenso beso, donde sus cuerpos intentaban trapazarse y convertirse en uno.

– Oh Hidan quisiera guardar las formas, quisiera negarte todo lo que he dicho, pero… adiós a los cumplimos, dime tú me quieres ?¿?¿?¿ - sin dejarle responder ella continua hablando - sé que vas a decir que si, incluso jurar mentiras, solo di si me quieres sinceramente.

– Hana, juro por la luna que alumbra esta noche…

Ella lo interrumpe colocando sus dedo índice sombre los labios del albino – No jures por la luna, la luna es inconstante que cada mes en su órbita varia, no sea que tu amor sea igual de variable.

– Entonces porque quieres que lo jure ¿?¿?

– No juréis por nada, pero si queréis jurar, hacerlo por tu misma persona que es Dios de mi idolatría y te creeré

– Por la pasión de mi corazón y la sangre de Jashin Sama, os prometo que os deseo – tras terminar la frase besos su labios con hambre de ella, ella se aparte y se aleja, Hidan la detiene – Espera me vas a dejar tan insatisfecho?¿?¿

Ella se voltea tras escuchar las palabras del Akatsuki, clavando su mirada en el para preguntarle, con severidad - Que satisfacción quieres esta noche?

- El juramento mutuo de que serás mía – le responde Hidan

Ella corre así el, callándolo con un beso más pasional que la misma sangre – Escúchame bien Hidan, si lo que dices es verdad, esperare tu mensaje, de lugar y fecha de la ceremonia, pero si lo que dices no es sincero te pido que abandones tu empeño y me dejes seguir por mi camino, buenas noche Hidan… - ella se aparta de él y desaparece entre los grandes árboles bajo la luz de la noche.

Al día siguen Hidan se apresura, para llevar una respuesta a Hana, va a la hablar con los sacerdotes de su religión.

– Señor necesito se su bendición he herido y me han herido, la cura de los dos está en tu ayuda y sagrada medicina, mi querido Jashin Sama

– Se más claro

– Debes saber que mi corazón he entregado a la Hija de Tsume, te pido que nos unas hoy mismo

– ven, iremos a convertirla en tu mujer

La ceremonia comienza, los dos enemigos ante el altar se encontraban, mezclan su sangre y beben de la misma, uniendo así sus vidas, tras la ceremonia cada uno vuelven con su familia con la promesa de encontrarse en la noche, en el lugar de siempre

Los primos de Hidan se encontraban en la playa, pasándolo bien entre risas, cuando llega Hidan y se acerca a ellos, con la frialdad que solo él puede trasmitir.

- Ahí esta Hidan – señala el pelirrojo

**-** Hidan, que milagro que dejas ver tu jodido culo

- Pues disfruta Kakuzu, antes que te doble por el culo y saque tu jodida cabeza por el agujero de tu mini pene…

La discusión se ve interrumpida por la aparición de los Inuzuka, que sin ninguna duda caminan hacia los jóvenes Akatsuki.

- No puede ser, por mi cabeza ahí vienen los Inuzuka – informa Orochimaru a sus primos.

- Que vengan y besen mi brillante trasero – Responde Kakuzu

**- **Señores, quiero intercambiar una palabras con uno de ustedes – Hablo en voz alta el miembro mayor de los Inuzuka.

Kakuzuvoltea a ver a Gaku **- **Oh, son las ratas de pueblos, no sabían que los animales hablaran

**-**Cuidado, señor no quisiera dejarlo sin lengua

- Y yo sin dientes, Gaku – responde Kakuzu, provocando la risa de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor

**-**Kakuzu eres del grupo de Hidan, un mediocre

- Un grupo nos tomas por músicos! – Kakuzu se acerca a Gaku, con un claras ganas de armar pelea – Si nos tomas por músico nos oirás afinar.

Sasori interfiere entre los dos jóvenes que están a punto de pelear** –**Parar, hay muchos mirando, ir a un lugar privado a pelea

Kakuzu aparata de un empujón a Sasori - los ojos están hechos para ver, dejar que vean como mancho las calles con la sangre de este desgraciado.

**-**Kakuzu, ya esa bien, para – le exige Hidan

**-**Hidan, porque no te callas, rastrero animal, o te vas a joder a tu dios y nos dejas en paz – dice Gaku provocando la ira de los Akatsuki.

Los jóvenes se preparan para pelear, comienzan a atacarse con todas clases de jutsus, hasta que la muerte de Kakuzu a manos de Gaku, pone fin a la pelea.

Hidan se alza furioso, contra Gaku, al ver a su primo Kakura muerto sobre la arena, tras tomar su sangre de Gaku con su guadaña y beberla, termina su ritual cobrándose la vida de Gaku…

Llega el escuadrón del Anbu, junto con Tsunade pero Hidan, había desaparecido antes que ellos llegaran al lugar de la pelea, llegan los líderes de los dos clanes, se escuchan llantos y reclamos por parte de ambas familias.

**-**Donde están los iniciadores de esta pelea, Kiba quien empezado a empezado esta pelea? – exige saber la Hokage

- Hidan enloqueció, porque Gaku ha acabado como Kakuzu y Gaku a muerto a manos de Hidan – responde el pequeño de los Inuzuka

Tsume tras escuchar las palabras de su Hijo se dirige a la Hokage** -**Tsunade, si eres justa con nuestra sangre derrama la de los Akatsuki..! - se lo dijo entre gritos y lamentos – Pido justicia que tú debes cumplir, Hidan ha matado a Gaku, Hidan no debe vivir!

**- **Hidan ha matadoa Gaku el cual mato a Kakuzu, quien pagara su muerte, que nos llena de luto – replico Tsunade, con enojo

Yahiko como líder de los Akatsuki, interviene hablado con la rubia que lucia realmente molesta** - **Hidan, no,Tsunade él era cercado a Kakuzu, matando a Gaku solo ha hecho lo que la justicia debía.

-Por este delito desterramos inmediatamente a Hidan – respondo Tsunade a las palabras de Yahiko.

**-**Tsunade per… – intenta replicar Yahiko, cuando la Hokage lo corta sus dialogo a gritos

**- **Hare oídos sordos antes vuestras PETICIONES! NI LAGRIMAS NI RUEGOS, PAGARAN TANTOS ABUSOS ASI QUE AHORRAOSLOS! – La hokage toma el alta voz, para exclamar su decisión – Hidan queda desterrado y si vuelve será eliminado.

_***** Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hana*****_

Tayuya entra corriendo a la habitación de Hana

– Mi niña Gaku ha muerto a manos de Hidan, la Hogake lo acaba de desterrar.

– Nana ve y busca a Hidan y entrégale este anillo

Hana le entrega el anillo a Tayuya, y esta se marcha sin demora en busca de Hidan, al encontrarlo le entrega el anillo, pidiéndole que se marche, prometiéndole que Hana, ira en su búsqueda, Hidan sale de la villa, no sin antes pasar a ver a Hana, este entra cual ladrón a sus aposentos, donde las paredes y las cortinas fuera las únicas testigos de la culminación de su amor, donde Hana se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Hidan, las sabanas hablaran de los gemidos producidos por las caricias de los amantes, al salir el sol Hidan se marcha sin ser visto por nadie, Hana es despertada por su Madre.

**- **Hana, prepárate pues el jueves por la tarde en la iglesia, el capellán te casara con el joven Nara.

**-** No Madre!

**-**Harás lo que se te diga, tu vida depende de las decisiones del clan, es una orden.

**- **Pues así sea, pero antes debo ir a confesarme, para la noche nupcial

**- **Ve pues – dijo su madre antes de salir de la habitación de Hana.

Horas después Hana sale de su casa en busca de quien la unió a Hidan, al cual pide ayuda, para evitar el compromiso con el Joven Nara, el capellán, le entrega un formula, la cual al beberla, ella lucirá como muerta para los demás, pues no sentirán calor alguno correr por sus venas, al día siguiente ella toma la pasión, antes que su madre suba a buscarla para casarla, tras unos segundo la posición hace efecto, convirtiendo su cuerpo en un ser inerte, su familia la encuentra tumbada en la cama, su madre grita y la da por muerta, todos lloran por la pérdida de Hana, las noticias huelan veloces como la luz llegando a los oídos que Hidan, mucho antes que la carta que el capellán le Había escrito explicando el plan que habían tramado con Hana.

– Hana muerta – fueron las palabras, el albino al escuchar los rumores de la muerte de quien fue su esposa, el no soporta la idea de vivir en un mundo sin ella, por lo que decide salir en busca de una droga para terminar con su vida, llega donde el hechicero, este le entrega un veneno que detendrá el flujo de su chacra, convirtiéndolo en mortal, provocando su muerte rápida.

Tras pagar por el la posición, el albino regresa a la aldea, las alarmas se disparan y todos los ninjas salen en su búsqueda, el lucha con todo aquel que se impone en su camino y como sombra en la noche llega al sepulcro donde yace Hana, en la ve hay tirada sobre la roca fría

– Ni la jodida muerte ha podido llevarse tu belleza, muerte tendrás que abrir tus causes y tragar otro bocado, pues con este veneno pongo fin a mi vida

Tras decir estas palabras, él toma la pasión, que corta su red de chacra, convirtiéndolo en inmortalidad, el realiza unos cuantos sellos tras finalizar el ultimo sello su cuerpo sin vida cae al suelo.

Hana despierta tarde de su sueño y al abrir los ojos, ve a su amada tirado en el suelo sin vida – que cruel broma es esta del destino, as bebido todo el veneno sin dejarme un gota para seguirte – ella escucha que alguien se acerca, Hana se apresura y saca uno de sus kunai, se corta el cuello, provocando así su muerte, cayendo encima del cuerpo de Hidan.

Cuando llego la Hogake y el Capellán, era demasiado tarde, los dos jóvenes yacían muertos bajos sus pies, el ambiente se viste de luto, mientras las familias sienten sus pérdidas, Tsunade habla frente a la tumba de los dos chicos dirigiéndose a las dos familias - Este es castigo a vuestro odio y yo ignorando vuestras discordias he perdidos a dos muchachos, todos hemos sido castigados – fueron sus últimas palabras, tras dar por finalizado el funeral.

**FIN**


End file.
